villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Hook
Captain James Hook is the primary antagonist of the classic novel Peter Pan ''and its film adaptations. It is said that Hook was Blackbeard's boatswain, and that he was the only man Long John Silver ever feared. '''Captain James Hook' (James is sometimes shortened to Jas) is a fictional character: the antagonist of J. M. Barrie's play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up and its various adaptations. The character is a pirate captain of the brig Jolly Roger, and lord of the pirate village/harbour in Neverland which neighbors the lovely Mermaid Lagoon. Most importantly, he is the archenemy of Peter Pan, described as "boatswain to Blackbeard", and "the man that frightened Barbecue". His two principal fears are the sight of his own blood (which is supposedly an unnatural colour) and one fateful crocodile. His name plays on the iron hook replacing his right hand, cut off by Peter Pan and eaten by a saltwater crocodile, who thereafter pursues Hook in hope of preying on him further. Background Captain Hook is a pirate and, like all pirates, he loves gold and treasure. However, when Peter Pan got in the way, Hook lost one of his hands, which was soon eaten by a crocodile named Tick Tock. Ever since the crocodile ate his hand, it loved the taste so much that it followed and hunted down Hook, wanting to eat him. Hook is forever mad at Pan for what he did and has always been trying (and failing) to take revenge. ''Disney's Peter Pan/Kingdom Hearts'' Main Article: Captain James Hook (Disney) ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' At some point after the events of the first Peter Pan, ''James Hook returned to the Carribean where he met his friend, the Pirate Lord Don Rafael, whom he told about a body that had been discovered, Rafael also noted during this encounter that Hook had not aged at all and had developed a fear of children. Epic Mickey Captain Hook makes an appearance in the video game; Epic Mickey, as one of the bosses. In the video game, Hook and most of his crew were mechanically altered. So Mr. Smee asked Mickey if he can help. When Mickey helps he can choose whether to let Peg Leg Pete fight him or if Mickey wants to fight him. After Captain Hook was defeated, he helps Mickey on his quest to bring the toons back to Cartoon World. ''Jake and the Neverland Pirates In the preschool show, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Captain Hook is the main antagonist to Jake and his pirate crew. Hook is not as evil in the show and is more portrayed as a comical villain, though he is still greedy and selfish. He is also completely helpless without Smee. He often steals stuff from Jake and his friends, which sets the story in motion. Why he steals from Jake and his friends can be because of three possible reasons: They had something he needed to find treasure, he wanted to destroy the item he steals, or because he really wants the item. In the end, Jake and his friends would foil Hook and count their gold doublooms they got from solving "pirate problems." Hook will also often butt heads with Jake and his crew when both are looking for treasure, though his incompetence will often defeat him more then Jake's crew can. 1991 Hook Main Article: Captain James Hook (Hook) In Hook, Peter Pan has returned to the real world and is now a busy husband and father with a wife, Moira and two children, Jack and Maggie. In this one Hook is not sadistic but his crew are especially when it came to a lethal and cruel punishment called the "Boo box". He is also persuasive managing to persuade one member of his crew the truth that he objected to the idea of bring Peter Pan back. The pirate was dragged to a treasure chest and locked inside and two scorpions were placed in a hatch at the top. He is also misanthropic saying he hates humanity and in physical appearance his hook hand acts as a multi tool, and in place of his left hand he wears a black glove. While Peter's family is visiting his wife's grandmother Wendy, in London, Hook kidnaps Jack and Maggie, forcing Peter, who has forgotten about his previous life in Neverland, to reunite with Tinkerbell and The Lost Boys to defeat his former enemy. While having Jack and Maggie abducted, he influences Jack into turning against Peter, and persuades him (Jack) into joining him and his crew. When Peter returns to challenge Hook though, Jack reverses his decision to join the pirates. In the end, Peter is victorious while a ticking crocodile clock statue falls on top of Hook. It is unclear what exactly happens to him. Hook was portrayed by renowned actor, Dustin Hoffman with his henchman Mr.Smee being played by Bob Hoskins who also played Eddie Valiant in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. 2003 Peter Pan Main Article: Captain James Hook (2003 film) Jason Isaacs played Hook in PJ Hogan's 2003 live action film. Hook's character is portrayed similar to his Disney counterpart, but more darker and Misanthropic saying "had he been born a mother he would pray to have his children born with a sharp steel claw attached to their right wrist and not some nampy pampy thing with wriggly fingers". He is able to use fairy dust and fly by thinking evil thoughts. He is defeated by Peter Pan once again and loses his "happy thoughts". He falls right into the crocodile's mouth and is eaten. ''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' Captain Hook appears in the animated TV series Peter Pan and the Pirates ''and he was voiced by Tim Curry. He is portrayed as a ruthless enemy to Peter Pan, The Darlings, and The Lost Boys. He is seen as being a domineering and no-nonsense leader to his crew of pirates, but is also intelligent, well-educated, and enjoys the works of William Shakespeare. Voice actors and portrayers *Disney--Hans Conried, later Corey Burton, Tom Hiddleston in The Pirate Fairy *1991 Hook--Dustin Hoffman *2003 Peter Pan--Jason Issacs *Peter Pan and the Pirates--Tim Curry *Shrek--Tom Waits, Ian McShane in third movie *Once Upon a Time--Colin O'Donoghue *PAN- Garrett Hedlund Other appearances Despite not being a character in the Muppet Babies himself, Hook was used for several episodes of the show in separate ways: One was where he is portrayed by Baby Gonzo, and the other where his name is spoofingly referenced as Captain Crochet Hook of The Pirettes. Captain Hook appeared in the second and third ''Shrek ''films. In the third film, he joined Prince Charming to help him take over Far Far Away. This version of Hook has black hair but instead of it being dressed in black locks it is shoulder length. Captain Hook made an appearance in ''Pirates: Band of Misfits. Captain Hook appear in the tv show Once Upon a Time played by Colin O'Donoghue. Creation of the character Hook did not appear in early drafts of the play, whereof the capricious and coercive Peter Pan was closest to a "villain"; but was created for a front-cloth scene depicting the children's journey home. Later, Barrie expanded the scene, on premise that children were fascinated by pirates, and expanded the role of the captain as the play developed. The character was originally cast to be played by Dorothea Baird, the actress playing Mary Darling; but Gerald du Maurier, already playing George Darling (and the brother of Sylvia Llewelyn Davies), persuaded Barrie to let him take the additional role instead, a casting decision since replicated in many stage and film productions of the Peter Pan story. Biography of the character Barrie states in the novel that "Hook was not his true name. To reveal who he really was would even at this date set the country in a blaze", and relates that Peter Pan began their rivalry by feeding the pirate's hand to the crocodile. It is implied that he attended Eton College and Balliol in the play; Hook's final words are "Floreat Etona", the College's motto. Barrie confirmed this in a 1927 speech entitled "Captain Hook at Eton". In Barrie's novel, Hook captures Wendy Darling, whom Peter views as his surrogate mother, and challenges the boy to a duel. When Hook is beaten, Peter Pan kicks him overboard to the open jaws of the crocodile, which Hook criticizes, in falling, as "bad form". Peter quickly finds a new opponent; but as Hook made a stronger impression on the public, most sequels brought him back by various means. Appearance In the novel Peter and Wendy, Hook is described as "cadaverous" and "blackavized", having blue eyes and long dark curls resembling "black candles". In most pantomime performances of Peter Pan, and in the film Hook, Hook's hair is a wig, and is accompanied by thick bushy eyebrows and mustache. The eponymous hook takes place of his right hand (often changed to his left hand in film adaptations) and is used as a weapon. He is also described as having a "handsome countenance" and an "elegance of ... diction" – "even when he is swearing". Captain Hook is often portrayed wearing a large feathered hat; a red, black or blue coat; and knee breeches, after the novel's description that "In dress he somewhat aped the attire associated with the name of Charles II". Hook is often seen with a cigar holder that lets him smoke two cigars at once. Barrie also said of him in "Captain Hook at Eton" as, "In a word, the handsomest man I have ever seen, though, at the same time, perhaps slightly disgusting"; tangent to which, that although Hook is callous and bloodthirsty, Barrie makes it clear that these qualities make him a magnificent pirate and "not wholly unheroic". ''Peter Pan in Scarlet'' Geraldine McCaughrean's authorized sequel to Peter Pan introduces Ravello, a circus man in a ragged woollen coat, constantly unravelling, who offers to be Peter's valet but whose influence changes Peter Pan into a reincarnation of Captain Hook, and who is identified as the former Hook, resurrected from the crocodile's intestines. One of Ravello's trophies is an Eton trophy dated 1894. If Hook was 18 - the last year of an Etonian - in that year, he was born in 1876, a full 101 years after his appearance at the 'Pirates' Conference', and even later after Blackbeard and Long John Silver. Hook in this book denies the association with Blackbeard. Only upon receiving Wendy's kiss, and five weeks' worth of sleep, does the real James Hook reveal himself. Ravello, a circus man in a constantly ragged woollen coat, offers Peter a servant and to ensure his well being in the search for the treasure. Ravello provides - through a red coat and a bad influence - that Peter Pan is increasingly in the direction of Captain Hook turns. He sees himself not as a living person, because he only eats eggs and no longer sleep there. He is revealed of the middle of the book to be the old James Hook, who escaped the crocodile, when the muscle contractions meant to crush and digest him broke the vial of poison he kept with him at all times. The poison killed the crocodile, and Hook used his hook to claw out, but he was a changed, ugly man. The scarred visage that emerged from the crocodile's belly was not the noble pirate who went forthwith from the deck of the Jolly Roger, but Ravello, the travelling man. Ravello has many animals in front lions, bears and tigers. Ravello gives another clue to his true identity when one of the Lost Boys asks Ravello his name: He thinks for a while, as if trying to remember, and finally says the name his mother gave him was Crichton, but that names given by mothers don't mean anything. One of Ravello's trophies is an Eton trophy dated 1894. If Hook was 18 - the last year of an Etonian - in that year, then he was born in 1876, a full one-hundred and one years after his appearance at The Pirates' Conference below, and even further after the times of Blackbeard and Long John Silver. It must also be said that Hook in this book denies that he was ever with Blackbeard, claiming that he would never have served such an uneducated man and that all suggestions that he has are merely rumours started by his enemies. Only upon receiving Wendy's kiss, and five weeks' worth of sleep, does the real James Hook again reveal himself. ''Capt. Hook: The Adventures of a Notorious Youth'' According to the (non-canon) novel Capt. Hook: The Adventures of a Notorious Youth, Captain Hook was the illegitimate son of a nobleman, "Lord B", and an unnamed woman Hook has never met (implied to be the Queen). Denounced by Lord B., James Matthew is reared by a Shakespearean actress he calls Aunt Emily, and unwillingly attends Eton College as an Oppidan scholar, where he is an avid reader of Shakespeare and Shelley, and his motto is "Knowledge is Power". He describes many things as first rate - "Topping Swank", and he punctuates his sentences with "The End". He is very interested in the French Revolution. In this novel James has only a few friends including Roger Peter Davies, whom he nicknames "Jolly Roger" (the name of his ship in later life), and the spider 'Electra'; but rivals Arthur Darling, a seventeen-year-old Colleger, in studies, fencing, sports, and the attentions of the visiting Ottoman Sultana Ananova Ariadne. When James successfully woos Ananova, their affection sets off political outrage that affects the noble position of Lord B., who arranges for James to leave Eton on his trading ship, the Sea Witch. Upon leaving, James defeats Arthur in a final duel and burns his own school records to leave no traces of his behaviour. On the Sea Witch, he befriends boatswain Bartholomew Quigley Smeethington, generally called Smee; frees the slaves aboard ship; overthrows the ship's captain (killed by Electra); and murders the quartermaster with a metal hook. Throughout Capt. Hook, author J.V. Hart relates events in James Matthew Barrie's life and the lives of the Llewellyn-Davies children, even naming James's arch-enemy after the Llewellyn-Davies' father. The narrative expands upon details of Barrie's original play and novel, but ascribes James's unusual colouring and yellow blood to a blood disorder; makes James's long dark hair natural, rather than the usual wig; and has James titled "Hook" after murdering the quartermaster of the Sea Witch, rather than in reference to his prosthetic hand. ''Peter and the Starcatchers'' In the novel Peter and the Starcatchers by Dave Barry and Ridley Pearson, Captain Hook is distinguished by halitosis, beady black eyes, a pock-marked face, and perpetual filth of his person and surroundings (this image contrasts strongly with J. M. Barrie's Etonian gentleman). In Peter and the Starcatchers, which takes place before the captain meets Peter Pan, Hook is called "Black Stache" for his prominent moustache (a reference, possibly, to Blackbeard, and his initial ship is called the Sea Devil, whereas the Jolly Roger is a captured a British ship, originally the Wasp. Black Stache is renamed 'Captain Hook' in the second installment, Peter and the Shadow Thieves. Which hand is severed differs: in Barrie's original novel, his right hand was purposely cut off by Peter; whereas In Barry and Pearson's adaptation, his left hand was accidentally cut off by Peter, which would make their story non-canon to Barrie's original. ''Peter and the Starcatcher'' (Play) In Rick Ellis' theatrical adaptation of the Berry-Pearson novel, Black Stache (portrayed in the original production by Christian Borle who won a Tony Award for the role) is a witty, poetical, but psychotic pirate prone to malapropisms and the occasional pratfall. Similar to the Disney film character, Black Stache resembles both a dangerous villain and a comic buffoon. The last of a line of villains, he seeks to become a great villain by fighting a great hero, and finds one in Peter. His hand is cut off not by Peter, but accidentally severed when he slams the lid of a trunk in a fit of a rage. Disney The version of Captain Hook who appears in the Disney animated film adaptation of Peter Pan is somewhat of a comic relief character; in early development, the story department wrote their analysis of Hook's character: "He is a fop...Yet very mean, to the point of being murderous. This combination of traits should cause plenty of amusement whenever he talks or acts". Frank Thomas was the directing animator of Hook. According to Disney's Platinum release bonus features, Hook was modeled after a Spanish King. One director insisted that Hook should be a darker villain with no comedic traits; but this was refused for fear of frightening a juvenile audience, and Hook became a comical villain, equally matched with Peter Pan. Actor Hans Conried set the tone for Disney's interpretation of Hook, as he was the original voice for the Captain, as well as, in the tradition of the stage play, Mr. Darling, and performed live-action reference for the two characters. In modern animation, Hook is voiced by Corey Burton. Appearances In the animated film, Hook seeks revenge on Peter Pan for having fed the crocodile his hand, and refuses to leave Neverland prior to this revenge. Throughout the film, Hook is supported by Mr. Smee. After promising Tinker Bell 'not to lay a finger (or a hook) on Peter Pan', he lays a bomb in Peter's hideout (representing Barrie's vial of poison). At the conclusion of the film, Hook is chased by the crocodile into the distance. Walt Disney insisted on keeping Hook alive, as he said: "The audience will get to liking Hook, and they don't want to see him killed." In the sequel Return to Never Land, Hook mistakes Wendy's daughter Jane for Wendy, and uses her as bait to lure Peter Pan to his death. After this fails, he promises to take Jane home if she will help him find the island's treasure, and promises Jane, "Not to harm a single hair on Peter Pan's head"; this fulfilled when he pulls a single hair from Peter's head, declaring "The rest of him is mine". In the end of the film, he and the crew are pursued into the distance by a giant octopus. He stars in the Disney Interactive computer game, Disney's Villains' Revenge, wherein the player defeats Hook and returns Peter to his rightful age. Hook also appeared frequently on Disney's House of Mouse, and was one of the main villains of Mickey's House of Villains. He also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and made a special guest cameo on Raw Toonage in the episode hosted by Don Karnage of TaleSpin, wherein he challenged Karnage to a swordfight for a treasure chest and won. In the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Hook serves as the series antagonist. Occasionally, Hook appears in the Scrooge McDuck universe of comic books as the nemesis of Moby Duck, a whaler cousin of Donald Duck. Kingdom Hearts appears in the Action/RPG game Kingdom Hearts, in cooperation with Maleficent and other villains. He uses his pirate ship to get himself between worlds. He takes Riku along with him, where Kairi is being held. Hook does not like Riku's bossiness and regrets taking him along; nonetheless, he follows his orders, as Riku now has control over the Heartless and would most likely unleash them on him should he disobey. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive in Neverland, Riku throws them in the hold where they meet and escape with Peter Pan, who is searching for his friend Wendy. Captain Hook believed that Wendy was a "Princess of Heart" and that is why he captured her. However, Riku reports to him from Maleficent that Wendy is not a Princess of heart at all, irritating Hook (he hints that kidnapping Wendy was a very difficult task). After defeating the Heartless below deck, Sora fights a copy of himself summoned by Riku in Hook's office. After confronting Hook on the deck, learning that Riku took Kairi to Hollow Bastion, Sora and company are forced to surrender when Hook uses Tinker Bell as a hostage. When the crocodile appears, Hook flees to his office while telling Smee to have their prisoners walk the plank. However, Peter Pan returns to save Sora before using his Smee imitation to trick Hook out to the deck, resulting in the villain being thrown overboard and chased into the horizon by the crocodile. He later reappears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, finding a large amount of treasure maps all leading to boxes that are actually set to release Heartless once Hook opens the chest (unknown to Hook and Smee, however, is that these chests were set up to help build Pete's Heartless army). In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories he appears as a figment of Sora's memories and is absent in Kingdom Hearts II. Hook later appears in the game series prequel, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, where he tricks Terra into attempting to kill Peter Pan for him. He later kidnaps Tinker Bell and takes Mickey Mouse's star fragment, but is defeated by Ventus and thrown into the water, where the crocodile chases him off. His Japanese voice actor was Chikao Ōhtsuka up until Birth by Sleep, where Chikao Ōhtsuka was cast as Master Xehanort and Hook thus voiced by Naoya Uchida. His English voice actor is Corey Burton. Epic Mickey Captain Hook is also featured prominently in the Wii game, "Epic Mickey", wherein he has been converted into an animatronic, cyborg version of himself (referred to in the game as a Beetleworx) and is waging an attack against the non-converted pirates. Smee, requests that Mickey Mouse find a way to save Hook. Players can either fight Hook by themselves and earn a thinner upgrade (and a "bad ending"), or free the Sprite and have Peter Pan (played by Pete) defeat him and earn a paint upgrade (and a "good ending" showing Peter Pan and Captain Hook in a duel). In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Hook has disappeared entirely, leaving his crew leaderless and having been run out of Tortooga by Blackbeard and Pete Pan having joined up with the Mad Doctor after losing his purpose. Some of Hook's clothes and items have been left behind in Ventureland, which the crew members seek to assert their authority to take over leadership of the other pirates and lead them to take back their home. The Cartoon World's version of Hook appears in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion as the first boss, having fallen under the control of Mizrabel to fight Mickey. Upon his defeat, he comes to his senses and offers his help to Mickey's quest to bring the toons back to the Cartoon World. Live events Captain Hook also appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character, as well as part of the dark ride Peter Pan's Flight. In Fantasmic! at Disneyland, there is a scene in which we see Captain Hook and Peter Pan duelling aboard the Jolly Roger (portrayed by the Sailing Ship Columbia). This is replaced by a short re-enactment of Disney's Pocahontas at Disney's Hollywood Studios. At Disney World's Dream-Along with Mickey show, Hook, along with Smee, is one of the villains that crashes Mickey's party. This happens when Peter and Wendy appear to make Goofy's dream for some adventure come true and play a game of "Pretend to Be Pirates" with Donald Duck, who pretends to be the captain until the real Hook appears and challenges Peter to a duel. At first, Hook's appearance seems to take place for no reason other than to add some action to the show, but is revealed to actually be working for Maleficent, who is insulted after not being invited to the party. He is defeated by Mickey Mouse, who leads the audience in a chant of "Dreams come true!", and scares off the villains. At the Disney Villains Mix and Mingle Halloween Dance Party at Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party, Hook is summoned up by Maleficent along with the other villains, and co-hosts along with her, revealed by him being the only one of the villains beside her to sing and also being the villain that dances with her. Captain Hook was also featured in the Disney on Ice 2013 show 'Let's Party' as part of the Halloween celebration section, which takes the format of a party hosted by Jack Skellington where all the 'main' Disney villains attend (Evil Queen and Jafar being two other notable villains in the scene) and they plan to capture Mickey Mouse to plunge everyone into unhappiness. Other appearances Peter Pan (1954 musical) Most notably, Cyril Ritchard played Captain Hook in the 1954 musical adaptation which starred Mary Martin as Peter Pan. George Rose played the role in the 1977 revival which featured Sandy Duncan as Pan. Four years earlier, Boris Karloff starred as Mr. Darling/Captain Hook in a different musical treatment of the story, with songs by Leonard Bernstein. In that version, Jean Arthur played Peter. Peter Pan - The Animated Series (no boken) In 1989, the Japanese Nippon Animation produced 41 episodes of Peter Pan - the Animated Series; this was aired on World Masterpiece Theater and in several other countries. Hook's personality was far closer to the original character from Barrie's novel; and beside his first objective to destroy Peter Pan, he also is eager to become Neverland's first king. Hook also had a second hook-hand that both looked and functioned in a similar fashion as a crab claw. He was voiced in the Japanese version by Chikao Ōhtsuka, who also portrayed the Disney incarnation of the character in Japanese media, particularly in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Sergio Bonelli Editore comic books In the Italian comic books published by Sergio Bonelli Editore, Captain Hook appears in at least two different versions. In Martin Mystère comic book, Neverland is located in the heart of London, the Lost Boys are late 18th-century British students influenced by the French Revolution, and Captain Hook is a 18th-century pirate who rules Neverland with an iron fist. In Dylan Dog comic book, Captain Hook's biography is the same as in J. M. Barrie's story, but he left Neverland after his defeat on the hands of Peter Pan. He came to the modern late 20th century world where he became a successful businessman. Pirates of the Caribbean In A. C. Crispin's 2011 novel Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom, Captain Hook appears in a conversation between Captain Teague and Pirate Lord Don Rafael: "You'll never guess who I encountered at Oporto a few months ago. James. He's lost a hand. he said it wasn't so bad, the hook was as good as a dagger in a fight. He didn't look a day older, not a day. James was a lot more...subdued. The taberna keeper's little lad came round to collect our plates, and when he turned and saw he, for just a second he looked--scared. No, worse than that. Terrified. Can you imagine that? Afraid! Of a young boy!" One of the early concept arts for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End showed a pirate similar to Captain Hook as one of the Pirate Lords of the Fourth Brethren Court. Shrek film series Captain Hook is a minor character in the film Shrek 2, playing "Little Drop of Poison" by Tom Waits and "People Just Ain't No Good" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds on the piano in the "Poisoned Apple" tavern. In Shrek the Third, he has a greater role as a secondary villain and is voiced by Ian McShane. Neverland (TV Miniseries) In the TV miniseries Neverland, James Hook is played by Rhys Ifans. He is introduced as "Jimmy", a fencing teacher and leader of a small group of pickpocketing children, whereof Peter Pan is one. Jimmy is after a mysterious orb, which Peter and his gang steal unknown to Jimmy, and which transmits Jimmy and all the boys, except Peter, to Neverland. Jimmy and the boys (except for one called Fox) are then captured by pirates to be questioned by Elizabeth Bonny, captain of the Jolly Roger. Believing Jimmy useful to herself, Bonny befriends (and later seduces) Jimmy, who reveals his name is James Hook; whereafter Bonny informs Jimmy of her desire to control the fairy dust. Jimmy offers his services to Bonny in exchange for the boys' safety. Having arrived on Neverland, Peter and Fox attempt to rescue the other boys from the pirates; but in the ensuing battle, Fox is killed by the pirate Starkey. Jimmy, Bonny, and a few pirates follow Peter, Tinker Bell, and Tiger Lily to a hidden city, where Robert Fludd identifies Neverland as a planet at the center of the Universe, accessible by means of the afore-said orb. Jimmy then reveals his unrequited admiration of Peter's dead mother, and a pocket watch belonging to Peter's father. In service to Bonny, Jimmy searches for the fairy dust, to which purpose he tricks Peter into showing him the fairies' location, where Bonny fails to control them and dies. Jimmy, in a rage, reveals that he killed Peter's father and attempts to leave the island; prompting a duel in which Peter severs Jimmy's right hand, which falls into the water and is eaten by a crocodile. Jimmy throws the pocket watch at Peter; but it misses and is eaten by the same crocodile. Once Upon a Time During the TV series Once Upon a Time Captain Hook made his first appearance in the episode "The Crocodile" played by Colin O'Donoghue, wherein Hook is a young pirate captain named Killian Jones. The "crocodile" that takes his hand is Rumplestiltskin (Robert Carlyle) whom Hook likens to a crocodile and who later sought revenge on the pirate for enticing his wife from him. In his time as a villain, Hook allied himself alternately with various of the story's heroes and villains, according to immediate mutual need; and frequently betrayed or abandoned them. 2012 Summer Olympics Opening Ceremony Alongside other inflatable villains such as Lord Voldemort, the Queen of Hearts, Cruella de Vil, and The Child Catcher, Captain Hook made an appearance during the opening ceremony of the XXX Olympiad in London, representing one of the villains of British children's literature. PAN (2015) Capt. Hook appeared in the 2015 movie "Pan" as portrayed by Garrett Hedlund. where it shows how Peter became Peter Pan, and how did they first met. they first met in the mines, James Hook is also one of the forced miners who are working for Blackbeard to find Fairy Dusts. Peter Pan asked several questions to him. another scene he appeared is when Blackbeard kicked Peter and Peter flown for the first time. then they met again on the dungeon, calling Peter "Flyboy" because of him flying. he told peter his escape plan and wanted him to help him escape, with also the help of his friend Smee which is gonna be he's boatswain, first-mate and trusty sidekick later on. then they both rode a flying ship together with Smee, Hook with the intention of escaping Neverland was stopped by Peter because of the boy's desire of finding his mother, they eventually crashed and landed on the lands of the tribes. they got chased by a huge bird, until the natives found them and held them prisoners. but Princess Tigerlily said that they have to fight for their freedom, which is their last chance of living, against their warrior, their "Pan". Hook is forced to have a hand-to-hand combat with their Pan, until Peter come to his rescue and the Chief ordered them to stop because the little boy has the "pan" which is referred to Peter's necklace, which is revealed to be the key of the Fairy Kingdom. and hook dizzily added "He's a boy who can fly,". Hook also appears to be rather charming and flirty. specially towards to Princess Tigerlily, even telling the secret about the Fairy Kingdom just to save the princess. Hook next appeared when they were in the boat with Peter and Tigerlily, he dipped his hand in the water, but Tigerlily said they were crocodiles in there which made Hook to fastly get his hand out of the water. several minutes later they actually encountered one. he swum and eventually found a ship. which is now famously known as "Jolly Roger". Hook eventually saved the two upon entering the Kingdom. Hook was supposed to die, but Peter saved him by flying. he landed on a crystal and watched Peter defeat Blackbeard. the next thing he did is to they used Jolly Roger to go on the Mainland or to Lamberth's Home for Boys to fetch the kids who will later become "Lost Boys". in the end, Peter asked Hook if they're still going to be friends, in which hook replied Yes. Gallery Captain Hook2.png PDVD_092.PNG|"Good Form Mr. Smee?" Captain_Hook_from_Peter_Pan.jpg|"15 Seconds, 13 Seconds" 1960 Hook.jpg|Hook as he appears in a 1960 Peter Pan File:Hook_(2).jpg|Hook played by Dustin Hoffman in 1991's Hook Captain_Hook.png|Captain Hook in Kingdom Hearts File:Robot_Captain_Hook.jpg|Captain Hook (Epic Mickey) Captain_Hook_is_Crooky_Crook.jpg|Hook in Jake and the Never Land Pirates File:Captain_hook_(13).jpg|Hook portrayed by Jason Isaacs in 2003's Peter Pan BorisKarloffHook.jpg|Hook played by Boris Karloff Captain Hook (Disney).jpg File:Captain_hook_shrek.jpg|Captain Hook in Shrek AardmanBlog_FigC.jpg|Captain Hook in The Pirates! Band of Misfts Game Over Mickey.png File:Peterpan-pirates22.jpg|Hook in Peter Pan and the Pirates Disney-Universe hook bonusLG.jpg|Captain Hook Disney Universe Hookonce.jpg|Once Upon a Time Killian Jones/Captain Hook comparison_hook_131905327013___CC___685x385.jpg|James "Jimmy" Hook in Neverland 92849.jpg|James Hook portrayed by Alexander Trofimov Dora the Explorer Dora in Wonderland 2012 DVDRip x264 AC3-DORA.mkv_002990571.jpg|Captain Hook in Dora The Explorer IMG_20140603_043535.jpg christopher-walken.jpg|Christopher Walken as Captain Hook in Peter Pan Live Danny Kaye Hook .jpg|Captain Hook portrayed by Danny Kaye in Peter Pan (1976) James-Pirate_Fairy07.png|Tom Hiddleston portraying a young James Hook in The Pirate Fairy Pan_Hook.PNG|James Hook in Pan. Category:Pirates Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Murderer Category:Killjoy Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:In love villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Titular Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Cheater Category:Nemesis Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Crossover Villains Category:Usurper Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Thugs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Pawns Category:Misogynists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Warlords Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Rich Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Gaolers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fairy Tales Villains Category:Immortals Category:Male Villains Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Child-Abusers